


[佐鼬]征伐

by Yui0912



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Uchiha Incest, 佐鼬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui0912/pseuds/Yui0912
Summary: 古风paro意识流车车





	[佐鼬]征伐

朱王府书房内，鼬穿着松垮的里衣捧着从宫中带回来奏折细细品读了一遍又一遍。  
“前方大捷，麒王次日班师回朝。”

深秋已至，繁复花雕的楠木镂窗外刮起一阵微风，带着干涩的凉意顺着门缝挤进烛火微光的书房，鼬逆着风朝门缝掷出几根血玉毫针。

“哎呦！”

鼬怔忡了一瞬，疾步走到门前双手打开，门槛外仰躺着一个身着夜行衣身材欣长的男子。手掌虚抓了一下，毫针收回袖袍中，鼬又转身走回书房。

“一年未见，皇兄好生无情。”  
“好好说话。”

黑衣人闪进门槛从背后环住鼬，两扇朱红门扉应着内力合上。  
“哥哥，我想你了。”

肩颈传来炽热粘腻的触感，再之后双瓣顺着白皙的侧项一路向上划过颚角停在耳垂。

“不是明天就回来了，何必大半夜偷偷摸摸的？换做别人刚才得被卸去大半条命。”  
“等不及了。”

松垮丝滑的软绸勾的人心驰神，鼬抚上搭在自己腰胯上的手背，拇指轻轻摩挲。

“佐助，这儿是书房。”  
“那让我抱一会儿。”

掌心下的手背青筋暴起，像是在和什么斗着劲，憋屈却又不敢忤逆。鼬转了个身攀上微高的宽肩，仰起头轻啄了一下。

“真是拿你没办法，都是带兵打仗的主帅了，还跟我使这些小伎俩。”  
“愿者上钩。”

时隔一年的入骨相思翻涌进口中，卷着浓情铺天盖地。等鼬回过神来才发现不知何时自己已经躺在桌案上，奏折被扫落摊开在地。

“父王的奏折怎么会在哥哥这儿？”  
“明知故问。”  
“哥哥想我么？”  
“想。”  
“有多想？”

鼬锁住佐助的目光，抽掉缠在腰间的黑色绑带。常年风吹日晒征战沙场令肤色比年幼时深了几分，胸前又多添两道刚刚结好的血痂。鼬握着有力的双臂，抬首用双唇触碰了一下新伤。

“以后要比哥哥的功勋多了。”

佐助翻开鼬的里衣，近年时常窝在室内的身体白皙却不似凝脂。浅到几乎消失的旧印遍布上身，然而在佐助的眼中却清晰分明，那是鼬在他还年幼时外出征战留下的印记。手抚上红豆带着追忆轻轻拧捏，鼬望着顶壁的彩绘鼻息急促。

“小时候我总整年整年的盼着你回来，现在也轮到你盼着我了。”  
“小肚鸡肠。”  
“就小肚鸡肠了，你能拿我怎样？我是你的亲弟弟。”

佐助眯起眼，笑的像个顽皮孩童。鼬挑了挑眉，黑眸中满是质疑。

“是么？你觉得我不能拿你怎样？”

鼬伸手握住佐助的命门，曾经握过剑柄的手掌还留有薄茧，佐助只觉得一阵气血上涌直冲百会。如今他虽说算不上老将，但也阅历颇丰，然而每每面对兄长还是会被打回毛躁的原形。

手指探入敌后长驱直入，鼬不由箍紧不久就要袭来的兵戈。

“哥哥！”

佐助额角冒汗，显然是被鼬握地难以自持，却又怕伤了人。几乎一年没见，除了情意哪里都带着生疏。

“没关系，进来吧。”  
“还不行。”

鼬抬手将佐助被汗打湿的鬓发绕道耳后，像逗弄多年前的幼弟一样戳了一下对方的额头。

“武将哪儿能怕疼？”  
“可你现在已经高居庙堂了。”  
“那也不是什么酸儒书生。”

心中满胀的喜悦如同末将得到上级的应允，佐助握着钝剑劈入敌腹，没开刃的利器见不了血却也能割得人生疼。

鼬在案台上撇着眉难耐的偏了偏脑袋，发丝黏在侧颈上，在一片洁皙中画出几道弯弯绕绕纠缠不清的黑线。

“哥哥，你还好吗？”

佐助按兵不动，不是不能动，而是不敢动。

“没事，太久没见面了而已。”

鼬抬了抬身子想让自己舒服些，随即瞥见佐助手足无措左右两难的表情。

“我真的没事。”

佐助观察着鼬的表情动了一下，长睫也就如同翅羽一般跟着呼扇了一下。明灭的烛光被睫毛剪得细碎，仿佛毒蝶纷落的鳞粉带着致命的毒素丝丝缕缕浸入佐助的心扉。

“佐助…”  
“嗯？”

佐助渐渐放开动作。鼬捧着佐助的脸一瞬不瞬的注视，目光像火苗般一晃一晃的飘忽却又灼人。骨节分明的手指钳住下颚，佐助把鼬还没来得及说出的后话推回腹中。四肢百骸缠缠叠叠，像两尾在云雨下相濡以沫的鱼。

鼬就这样纵容着许久未见的弟弟，像小时一样，娇惯得全宫上下都知道年幼的二皇子任性妄为。

“哥哥刚才想说什么？”  
“就是…佐助——！”

内里的钝器突然撞到熟悉又久违的极乐地，鼬不禁轻哼出声，近些时日已经斟酌妥当的想法又被生生截断没能吐露。

佐助看着鼬就像看着沙场上的敌将，锐气不减，只是缺了杀意。被困入腹地的将领只好任凭胜者摆布，眉头随着对方的心意时而微敛时而舒展，一丝反抗的意味都提不起。

“哥哥，我这次回来只待三个月。”  
“我知道。”

攻城略地的行为愈加明目张胆，肆意笑纳着沃土上所有让他心动的贡品，连其间的风景也不放过一分一毫。鼬溃不成军，渐渐分不出余力应付其他，心中酝酿已久的话也被迫抛在脑后，只能全神贯注的与佐助周璇。

“三个月后我要去支援西北了。”

西北羌族的骠骑将军战无不胜，是朝中的心腹大患，带领出征的将领有去无回，无一例外，这才靠着多年的肉壁骨墙给社稷堆出一道依旧算不上安稳的防线。

“害怕了么？”  
“怕，也不怕。”

佐助埋首鼬的颈间，侵略的行为愈加决绝不再留分毫情面。鼬揽着佐助宽厚的背，指尖触到的尽是粗糙疤痕。手掌顺着发根一遍遍的捋着后颈，宛如安抚受了惊吓的猫儿。

“我不怕死，但我怕以后再也见不到你了。”

撞木一遍一遍地重击着最后的皇城大门，终于撞得粉碎倾巢而入。

“佐助——！”

佐助缓缓退出为鼬合上衣袍，沉默着把人抱坐在桌案上。鼬凝视着这个与他聚少离多的弟弟，抬手挑起对方的下巴让四目相对。

“你不会死的。”  
“什么？”  
“战无不胜的不只是西北骠骑。”  
“不行！你不许去！”

鼬的意思再明显不过，不败战绩在朝中只有一人，正是朱王府的主人。鼬的话分明是想要三个月之后代他前行西北，可此行凶多吉少。

“你听我把话说完。你我一直没有去过西北是因为我们是当朝皇子，也是仅有的两位皇子。明眼人都清楚西北防线危在旦夕，能与之一战的只有我或者你，即使如此也并不是胜券在握，但你我相加就大不相同了。”

佐助双手箍住鼬的肩膀，激动地嘴唇都开始打颤。

“哥哥的意思是…”  
“我们同去。”

佐助眼中爆出精光，随即又摇了摇头。

“不会的，父王就我们两个儿子，他不会让我们同去的。”  
“你觉得以我的性格没有十足的把握会和你说出来？”  
“你是说…”  
“嗯，父王已经同意了。”  
“你怎么做到的？”  
“江山和儿子，我让他做了个选择题。”  
“你对父王也太残忍了！”

“我们两个直接前去西北和羌族入境你我再被迫反击结局是一样的，后者甚至极其屈辱。不是我残忍，是现实逼父王做出选择，我只是代为说出而已。”

鼬抬手点了下佐助的额头。

“你我自小聚少离多，我当然不会让你死，更不会让你看着我死，此战无论是为了你我还是为了社稷都只能胜不能败。现在你可以安心了？”  
“嗯。”

佐助扒在鼬的身上，脑袋蹭了蹭肩窝。

“哥哥…”  
“不行！明天是你的凯旋之日，你现在必须回军营。”  
“哥哥…”  
“你叫我什么都没用，我说不行就是不行。”

佐助只好蔫头耷脑的穿回自己的夜行衣，推开房门重新隐入黑夜之中。鼬裹着里衣迈出门槛，深秋月圆，明天是个凯旋的良辰佳日。


End file.
